Dreaming of You
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: The well has closed, leaving Kagome heartbroken on one side, and Inuyasha stricken on the other. After nearly two hours of breakdowns, the two fall under a strange sleep. And they are together in dream. And that dream is all they now share.
1. Hysterics

Dreaming of You...

Summary: The well has closed, leaving Kagome heartbroken on one side, and Inuyasha stricken on the other. After nearly two hours of breakdowns, the two fall under a strange sleep. And they are together in dream, a dream of both mind and physical imbodiment. And that dream is all they now share.

* * *

Kagome-

"Inuyasha? Do you mind if I go restock? I'll only take about an hour." Kagome asked the hanyou as she walked up to 'his' tree.

"No later than that or I'll come get you." he told her, smirk gracing his lips. Kagome sighed, thinking 'Same old Inuyasha.'

"Inuyasha, tell the others for me will you? I'm going now so I'll get back before dark." she said, taking off in the direction of the well.

* * *

One Well Jump Later

* * *

Kagome-

The miko climbed out of the well gracelessly, and ran out of the wellhouse, her school-uniform tearing on the door. She held her three Shikon Jewel shards firmly in her hand as she hung her imfamous yellow backpack on her arm. She caught sight of Hojo and swore, before running to a hiding place behind the Goshinboku.

"Higurashi-san? I brought Kagome a gift and her assignments. Is she doing better yet, today?" Hojo's voice asked. She winced.

"She's got the flu, I'll bring these things to her, now run along." She heard her mother's voice answer. Kagome saw Hojo run past with a disappointed look graced on his face. The miko snuck out of her hiding place and to her house.

"Mom! I have an hour to get restocked!" the younger female Higurashi yelled to her mother in the kitchen. She came out with a smile.

"Kagome, here are your things, I saw you behind the Goshinboku. Take a bath and change while I go to the store with Souta. Grandpa's at the gift house. Go now Kagome, dear." the older woman said as she pushed her daughter in the direction of the stairs. Kagome held the books, food, matches, and gift Hojo had gotten for her and walked upstairs, the shards still in her hand and the backpack still on hanging off her arm.

* * *

45 minutes later, Feudal Era

* * *

Inuyasha-

Knowing she'd be late, Inuyasha stared at the well until her time was up. He walked over to the well and jumped in, only to find himself lying in the dirt at the bottom.

"It didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work." he repeated hysterically.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! " Sango yelled at him as he hysterically giggled.

* * *

Kagome's Time

* * *

Kagome-

She came out of the wellhouse in tears.

"Momma.. It didn't work... and I have the shards. It didn't work. Oh Momma!" she sobbed as her mother came up the shrine steps. She looked at her with a saddened face.

"Oh.. Kagome... I'm so sorry." she said dropping her bags as she once did before.

* * *

Night, Feudal Era

* * *

Inuyasha-

Inuyasha calmed down after awhile and found himself extremely tired. He sat in Kaede's hut waiting for Sango to come back with Kaede, with the company of Miroku and Shippo. The next thing he knew he was asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha's Dream

He was in a dark cave, and a bright light blinded him momentarily. He saw that Kagome was sitting there, with a tear-stained face.

"Inuyasha? I'm not dreaming, am I? I couldn't get through the well and.. and... Inuyasha did you try?" she asked. At that moment he knew he wasn't dreaming, because... dog-demons don't dream.

"I did try... Kagome... dog-demons don't dream. They half sleep and think, sometimes mumble. But they don't dream. So neither are you. Kagome, I may never see you again." he said to her.

* * *

Night, Kagome's Time

* * *

Kagome's Dream (continued after Inu's part)

"Inuyasha... I wanna tell you something... and give you something." she said, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't dreaming. Not really. Her bag was still on her back.

"I love you, Inuyasha. And now you can truly be with Kikyo. Even though my heart screams I can't leave you, I already have. Take my backpack to remember me by." she said, in a half-sob, handing him her backpack. He took it.

"I think I love you too... And here's my haori, in case we can't meet in this cavern in sleep again." Inuyasha said, before putting his haori on her back. He then kissed her. And she, kissed him back.

* * *

Night, Feudal Era

* * *

Inuyasha's Dream (continued after Kag's part)

"Kagome, If you wake up with my haori and no bag, try to see me tomorrow night. Kikyo won't take my love from me, because you... already have it. All of my heart. And I yours. Don't be courted by someone else. I'll court you... at night." he said, giving her one final kiss, before he awoke.

* * *

Inuyasha-

"Inuyasha! You were talking as if Kagome were in front of you.. and then.. Your haori disappeared and you have Kagome's bag now. What happened!" Miroku asked me.

"I was with the one I love. I was with Kagome." he rasped before standing and picking up Shippo.

"Shippo. Kagome is okay. Shippo... I'll get her back." he said to the kitsune. He hugged Inuyasha, and he... hugged back.

* * *

Morning, Kagome's Time

* * *

Kagome-

She awoke to her brother staring at her wide-eyed.

"What, Souta?" she asked him.

"You have Inuyasha's haori, and no backpack." he answered.

A few mintues later, Souta left. She found her uniform, almost torn in half. She couldn't find any other clean shirts, so she put on a skirt and tank top, and then Inuyasha's haori. 'Tonight I will see him' she thought with a smile.

She walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mother smiled and handed her two notes.

The first one read 'Kagome, I saw you this morning in Inuyasha's haori. I know you would want to wear it to school. The other note is for your teachers. Be good, Kagome. I love you.. Mom' She smiled a genuine smile and headed out of her house to school.

About ten mintues later she saw Eri, Yuka, And Ayumi. They had a little while to go till they reached the school.

"Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!" she yelled, running up to them. They stopped and turned around.

"Kagome? Whoa... Where is your uniform?" Eri asked me.

"I accidentally tore it in half. I got it stuck in my door this morning without noticing it till in ripped. My mom's fixing it. I.. The haori is.." Kagome started before my voice broke. I fell to the ground with a cry, landing on my knees and hands.

"Oh... Oh... Kagome... are you alright?" Ayumi asked, trying to help the crying girl up.

"I may never see Inuyasha again. He may die today, and I'll never know. I'll never be okay, unless I'm in his arms. Last night, I said I loved him, he said he loved me, and I... almost died when he had to leave." she said, standing up still crying.

"Kagome.. I'm so sorry.. " Yuka said.

* * *

Kagome's School, 1st Period

* * *

Kagome-

She walked into my class, her head slightly up to look for a seat. The only empty seat was directly in front of my teacher's seat, and in front of Ayumi. She sat down and took out that class' book.

"Miss Higurashi? Why are you not in your uniform?" the teacher asked, looking at her. She was almost in tears again, and gave him her mom's note.

"I apologize, Higurashi. Please be careful." He said, handing the note back to her. A tear slid down her face. She looked up at him.

"I will, sir." she said, choking back tears, "I will."

Half way though class, my teacher noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Ayumi? Could you take Higurashi home. I'll call the office." he said, motioning out the door.

* * *

A/N: End Of Chapter One.

Kyla

IYWriterGirl


	2. Calming Tears

Before I start… beware of the fact that some characters may be extremely out of character at times.  
  
---Feudal Era---  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I was _fine_, I would have lasted till night to see Kagome. But then Kouga had to show up. I remember clear as day what happened.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
Inuyasha sat outside Kaede's hut, eyes closed, his hand on Tetsusaiga, Kagome's backpack on his arm. A faint smell reeking of wolves reached Inuyasha noise. Shippo came up disguised as Kagome. He looked at Inuyasha for a brief moment, then to the direction of Kouga's scent.  
  
"Kagome, love, shall we leave this mutt face behind and be off??" Kouga asked Shippo. Shippo tried not to laugh as Inuyasha opened his eyes and stood up. He pulled Shippo backwards and stared at Kouga.  
  
"You just called a kitsune Kagome." Shippo said to Kouga, changing back to himself.   
  
"Why don't you attack me, half- breed? Is it because you'll let Kagome come willingly? Or because you aren't strong enough?" Kouga asked, half- laughing.  
  
" I'm not because Kagome wouldn't have liked that... She left this world last night, Kouga." Inuyasha said with grief in his voice. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's backpack.  
  
"You let her die?! You let my woman die?!" Kouga erupted. He looked furious, yet sad.  
  
"I didn't... The fates took her. She went when no one expected her to. They had to separate us. Damn it, Kouga! I would have died for her! I loved her! You claimed to love her! But did you stay?! I let Kikyo go without me for her! I had once loved Kikyo more than life itself! You could never comprehend that! I didn't let her die... I couldn't... she's gone... and I never got to say goodbye." Inuyasha barked out, as he felt tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
---------A brief Moment in Kagome's time  
  
At that same moment, same day, 500 years in the future, Kagome said, "I may never see Inuyasha again. He may die today, and I'll never know. I'll never be okay, unless I'm in his arms. Last night, I said I loved him, he said he loved me, and I... almost died when he had to leave."  
  
---------Back to flashback  
  
"Inuyasha... I normally would come up with a degrading nickname for you... I never saw a demon cry for a human before. I.. believe you, despite it being against my ethics. Sorry for your loss. I'm nice.. That's scary..." Kouga said, as he sped off.  
  
-----End Flashback-----  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I sat against the well, with Shippo asleep in my lap. I wanted to see Kagome so bad, to breathe in her scent, to touch her hair. I wanted it her by my side so bad. I loved her like a friend at first.. Then a sister.. Then more... She's my everything. And.. she's gone. I sat Shippo down against the well. I ran to the Goshinboku and wrote underneath the spot where I once lay, 'Kagome Higurashi... I love you more than life itself. I'm always going to be DREAMING OF YOU. Love, Inuyasha...' I sighed, hoping she'd see the note. I ran back to Shippo and picked him up.  
  
-----Present Day, Japan.-----  
  
Kagome-  
  
Ayumi and I walked along the streets of Japan, tears running down my cheeks. I opened the note my mom wrote my teachers. It read, 'To Kagome's teachers, please excuse Kagome's lack of uniform. Last night her best friend died in her arms after an accident.. She refuses to wear anything but his festival haori. I am truly sorry if it disrupts the classes. Arigato, Higurashi- san.' Tears came faster down my cheeks.   
  
"Ayumi... I want to tell you something, whether you believe me or not is up to you. Will you promise not to tell?" I asked her. She looked me over for a moment and the nodded. I sighed and began my story, as we walked down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
---A half-hour later, Near the Higurashi Shrine---  
  
Ayumi didn't interrupt me once. I looked at her as we reached the shrine.   
  
"Kagome.. I believe you... I know I'd be admitted to a mental hospital if anyone heard that, but... i do... I wanted to let you know something as well. According to my family tree, I'm a descendent of Sango and Miroku. And my dad's a hentai." Ayumi told me. I smiled at her, and we walked into the shrine grounds.   
  
My mom noticed us and called Ayumi's mom, saying Ayumi had been sent to bring me after a very traumatic experience, and she asked Ayumi's mother if Ayumi could stay overnight to give me company and support. She said yes..  
  
I hesitated as we approached the Goshinboku, and I then looked up to it. I noticed a carving under the spot were Inuyasha lay 500 years ago. I started to climb the tree. When I reached it, I read 'Kagome Higurashi... I love you more than life itself. I'm always going to be DREAMING OF YOU. Love, Inuyasha... '. I noticed Ayumi in the tree with me, reading the note Inuyasha left. We climbed down. Then, I cried.  
  
---Twelve boxes of tissues and six hours later---  
  
Ayumi and I sat in my bed, looking at pictures of my feudal era friends. I cried sometimes as we looked at their pictures, but I knew I would see them again. I had too. Although, I was technically looking at Sango and Miroku at the current moment. I smiled at that thought and looked up. Ayumi smiled at me. It felt good to have a friend by my side then. I took a picture of myself and Inuyasha that Kaede had taken in my hands.  
  
"I used to think, that friends were just _friends_. Yet I know now.. It's their honesty.. their empathy.. their sense of humor that keeps me going on... It's their style.. their grace.. their kind embrace.. that keeps me hopeful.. it's the very bond we share... yet it's the honesty.. the empathy.. the humor... The style.. the grace.. the kind embrace.. I need them to give. To.. me.." I sang as I felt tears welling in my eyes.  
  
"I love him so much, Ayumi.. why did they take Inuyasha from me?!" I asked her, "Why..?"  
  
3rd person, outside Kagome's room  
  
Hojo, Eri, and Yuka walked around the shrine. They were hoping to see Kagome and Ayumi when a voice rang out.  
  
"I used to think, that friends were just _friends_. Yet I know now.. It's their honesty.. their empathy.. their sense of humor that keeps me going on... It's their style.. their grace.. their kind embrace.. that keeps me hopeful.. it's the very bond we share... yet it's the honesty.. the empathy.. the humor... The style.. the grace.. the kind embrace.. I need them to give. To.. me.." Kagome's voice sang out. A sniffle was faintly heard.  
  
"I love him so much, Ayumi.. why did they take Inuyasha from me?!" Kagome's voice almost wailed out, "Why..?"   
  
Hojo, Eri, and Yuka looked up in surprise.   
  
"I don't know, Kagome... We can only hope for you to find him. The writing on the Goshinboku is no joke.. He really loves you... You found love so young.. true love.. He gave up Kikyo, the one he loved more than life itself at one time.. for you Kag... He's all you really need. Don't worry. Maybe time will stand still. Although the three in the Goshinboku trying to figure out what I meant are evil..." Ayumi's voice sounded through the window as the three tree climbers read the inscription.  
  
----------  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Kyla- san 


	3. Proposals, Recollections, and a Crying H...

I never thought I'd write a tearjerker... Glad to see everyone loved it.   
  
BEWARE: INUYASHA/KAGOME AND MIROKU/SANGO FLUFF  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
3rd person, Feudal Era, Near the Hot Springs  
  
Sango lay against a tree overlooking the springs. 'Why do I have to be the one? The one who falls in love with the hentai? I feel like I want to be with him, even after death. Gods above, I love him... why do I love...' Sango's thought were cut off by a certain houshi. (sp.?)   
  
"Sango... I want to ask you something... Will you.. ma.. " Miroku tried to ask.   
  
"Marry you?" Sango asked in response, wishing it was true.  
  
"Ye.. yeah.." he said to her. Sango walked up to Miroku, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'd only marry you... I.. a.. love you.." Sango said to him. Miroku leaned down slightly to her. (Miroku is taller after all)  
  
"I love you as well.. beautiful.." he said, before catching her lips in a kiss, filled with such passion that made romance movies look bad. Sango kissed him back. They stayed that way for many moments after.  
  
-----  
  
Night fall, Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha-   
  
I walked through the forest, trying to find Sango and Miroku. I finally found them, asleep in each other's arms. It was cute I must say, but it saddened me, because they were together... and Kagome and I... were not. I felt the tears.. and I fell to the ground. I could hear the couple stir, as I cried... I felt so bad. Then.. I fell into the sleep again.  
  
-----  
  
Sunset, Present Day  
  
Kagome-  
  
Hojo, Eri, and Yuka finally left after a few lies and a hearty dinner. Ayumi and I sat on my bed talking about the feudal era. I conveyed my feelings abouit Inuyasha and I before we confessed to each other our love. I talked of Sango and Miroku's unspoken love, and of Shippo's undying care for me when I was down. I talked of Kaede's support though thick and thin, and of her knowing Inuyasha and I would fall in love before we did. I talked of Naraku's minions and of Kouga's insanity for trying to get me from Inuyasha. I felt glad to have a girl my age to talk to about this.   
  
I was in the middle of an in-depth description of Sesshoumaru when the sleep came. I feel into with a smile, with mine and Inuyasha's picture, still in my hands.  
  
----------  
  
Dream's Cavern  
  
Kagome-  
  
I approched Inuyasha to give him the picture. He had a tear streaked face.   
  
"You were crying?" I asked him.   
  
"Yeah... twice today... Miroku and Sango were sleeping together earlier.. before the Dream Cavern pulled us in. That made me cry because they could have each other and we can't. The first time I cried.. was when Kouga came. Flashback---  
  
"Why don't you attack me, half- breed? Is it because you'll let Kagome come willingly? Or because you aren't strong enough?" Kouga asked, half- laughing.   
  
" I'm not because Kagome wouldn't have liked that... She left this world last night, Kouga." I said with grief in his voice. I stared at your backpack.  
  
"You let her die?! You let my woman die?!" Kouga erupted. He looked furious, yet sad.  
  
"I didn't... The fates took her. She went when no one expected her to. They had to seperate us. Damn it, Kouga! I would have died for her! I loved her! You claimed to love her! But did you stay?! I let Kikyo go without me for her! I had once loved Kikyo more than life itself! You could never comprehend that! I didn't let her die... I couldn't... she's gone... and I never got to say goodbye." I barked out, as I felt tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha... I normally would come up with a degrading nickname for you... I never saw a demon cry for a human before. I.. believe you, dispite it being against my ethics. Sorry for your loss. I'm nice.. that's scary..." Kouga said, as he sped off. End Flashback" Inuyasha said to me.   
  
"He actually gave me up? Yea... Oww... My friend Ayumi keeps pokeing me. She knows Yasha, don't worry. How are Shippo and Kaede?" I asked him, grasping his hand.   
  
"They're good. How are Souta and your mother and grandfather?"  
  
"Good. I wore your haori to school today.. Oh yeah.. Here.." I said, handing him the picture. He took at and smiled.  
  
"Thanks..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Going to upload this then go watch Case Closed (anime version of Detective Conan)  
  
expect more later or tomorrow.  
  
Kyla- san 


	4. Hentai Sango, Sick Kagome, and News abou...

Morning, Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha- 1sT =  
  
I awoke sweating, with Miroku lecherously grinning at me.  
  
"Miroku… Did you hear my side?" I asked bravely.  
  
"Miroku was nice enough to keep Shippo away… I'm sure Kagome's pleased though…" Sango said, bursting into laughter with Miroku.   
  
"You two seemed rather pleased with each other as well." I smirked. Sango and Miroku turned ten shades of red.   
  
"I knew you got together after I talked to Kagome… Her close friend Ayumi is your descendent. And her father's a hentai… To bad that didn't run out of the family." I said after an uncomfortable silence.  
  
-------------  
  
Saturday Morning, Present Day.  
  
Kagome - 1St =  
  
I opened my eyes finally, although I'd been awake for a good hour, to my room and Ayumi with a lecherous grin. 'Not now.. Inuyasha's probably going through the same thi.' I started before I had the urge to puke. I got up from my spot and ran to the bathroom. I threw up multiple times before Ayumi had gotten my mom to the bathroom.  
  
"Mom...I found a way to connect with Inuyasha the night before last... his haori was proof of that. But last night.. I uh... may have taken something more than material possessions... Morning.. sa...sick.. sicknesses ring a (-puke-) bell?" I asked my mother.  
  
"You.. hanyou's works faster, eh Kagome...I'll take you to Dr. Akash after lunch. I'll call Ayumi's mom to see if she can come as well. Now put on the haori and go eat breakfast. Hurry up while I wake Souta." Momma said, smiling.  
  
Higurashi Household - 3rD =  
  
Kagome and Ayumi ran into the kitchen with hungry grins. The two sat down quickly next to Souta and waited for Kagome's mother. When she arrived after a quick call to Ayumi's mother, the Higurashi Family and Ayumi began breakfast.  
  
-------------  
  
Midmorning, Feudal Era  
  
Kaede's Village - 3Rd =  
  
Inuyasha walked in front of Miroku and Sango as the two love birds flirted and blushed. Shippo ran up to his surrogate father and jumped into his arms. Kaede took notice of the two blushing and look quizzically at Inuyasha. He nodded signifying their engagement. Shippo sighed and curled up to Inuyasha. Many other villagers gathered to hear what happened.  
  
" My fellow villagers, the houshi and the tajiya have expressed their love, and agreed to be wed to one another. Let us celebrate tonight." Kaede said, adding a celebration to attempt to cheer up Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," one villager attempted, "Will you and Kagome- sama be wed?"   
  
"Kag.. Kagome.. Has returned to Tokyo. She may not return. If she does, yes… If not, I'll … I don't know… I'm going to the Goshinboku. " Inuyasha said, before taking off, dropping Shippo in the process.  
  
------------  
  
After Lunch, Present Day  
  
Kagome- 1ST =  
  
Momma, Ayumi and I waited anxiously in the waiting area for Dr. Akash. I began to wonder things like, what if Inuyasha being demon speed up the pregnancy? If my cousin, Dr. Akash, found that my child has inu ears like Inuyasha, would she tell? I looked at my mom, hoping she'd get it.  
  
"Rin-mei won't tell on you, Kagome… besides… she's got enough family problems with Uncle Maru right now to tell." Momma told me. I smiled and looked at Ayumi in anticipation.   
  
"Kagome- san?" a voice asked. I looked in the direction of the voice. Until that moment, I never noticed how much Rin-mei looked like Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin- mei! How's Aunt Kagu…" I started before realizing something incredible.   
  
"Mom's fine… Who's the pregnant one?" she asked the three of us.  
  
"I am.. I need to tell you something later though…" I said as I stood up and walked to my '22 year old cousin'.  
  
"You aren't 17 yet Kagome! Okay.. Shocks worn off… Shall we go to the room?" Rin-mei asked. I nodded and the four of us headed to a room.   
  
Ten minutes later, Rin-mei and I were alone as she hooked up the ultrasound machine. She had a pathetic look on her face as she shut the door. My mom and Ayumi left me alone knowing it would hurt without Inuyasha there enough.  
  
"Who'd you… ya know… with Kaggy?" she asked me.  
  
"My love… Inuyasha, I miss him…" I said with pain in my voice.  
  
"How did you fall in love so young?"  
  
"Fate."  
  
"Why can't fate help me?"  
  
"Because… you're over 500 years old aren't you Rin? With my almost brother and sister - in - law, Sesshoumaru and Kagura. You were attacked by Kouga's wolf demon tribe when you were so young. I know because Inuyasha could smell your blood when we found the village in ruins. Sesshoumaru revived you with the Tensaiga (sp.?)."   
  
"How? Haahow?"  
  
"The Bone Eater's well. It transports Inuyasha and I though time. It… used to anyway. Now I'm stuck her with his child growing inside me and he's there crying in front of Kouga. You know Kouga's obsessed with me?"  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. If it helps, look at this screen and listen. Three beautiful children. Two boys and a girl… wait that's two girls and two boys… When did you mate with Inuyasha. They are looking about ½ a month old. I know it's not been ½ a month."  
  
"This morning…"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"And five hundred years strained it. So with the added effect of sleeping time travel and Inuyasha's half demon blood.. That's what I'll get."  
  
"Maybe it'll go too fast…Whoa! You're already fat… no offense… How will your other friends take it?"  
  
"I have no idea. Get my Mom and Ayumi in here."  
  
" 'Kay Kaggy."  
  
-----------  
  
Later that evening, Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha - 1st =  
  
I walked back up the Goshinboku. I started to dig and dig till I found a small root about forty feet under. I carved 'KH IY = LOVE…' and recovered it. I sat it the Goshinboku for an hour, before the sleep took over.  
  
------------  
  
Dream Cavern - Night Three  
  
3rd =  
  
Inuyasha sat against a cavern wall for awhile until Kagome arrived. She looked 'heavier' and held a blush on her face. She sat against her loving hanyou and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha… Four pups on the way.." she said grinning at him.   
  
"Four… PUPS? I'm going to be a real father… Not just a surrogate. Oh.. Kagome!" Inuyasha burst out. Kagome just grinned.  
------------------------picket fence--------------------  
A/N: I know that it's quick but It's 4 am and I'm not sure if I even wrote what I was thinking. Tell me if it's good. And I must remind every one all characters may be out of character for a while. .  
  
Good Morning,   
  
Kyla- san 


End file.
